Hot Potato Bomb
by SekaiRyu
Summary: Motochika and Motonari play hot potato…. With a bomb.


This was a request from someone. I hope you like it.

Summery: Motochika and Motonari play hot potato…. With a bomb.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku BASARA. If I did, you would know. The world would know.

"Yo, Mouri." The pirate called to his rival, running up to him, waving his hand in the air childishly.

"What do you want now?" The smaller man said, not even looking up to see the unwelcome company's face. The pirate placed a colorful box if front of the others face offering it to him. Motonari pushed it away, he didn't like having something shoved into his face. "What is it?"

"It's a gift." Motochika smiled innocently, trying to make the other take the box.

"I decline."

"Oh come on, Mouri. You can't refuse this. I got it just for you. You don't know what I went through making it. Just take it."

In attempted to get the other to leave, Motonari took the box, resisting the urge to chuck it away right then and there. To his disappointment, the oaf stayed where he was, smile never leaving his face.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for you to open it. I want to see your face."

The burnet glared up at the other man, sighed, and started pealing the wrapper off the obnoxious colored box. It was bight pink and purple striped tied with a florescent orange ribbon. Tossing the ribbon and tarring away the paper was like a blessing. Under the paper was just a plain wooden box. He lifted the lid slightly, seeing that the inside was padded, curiosity started getting the best him, he fully opened it, surprised by its contains.

In side was a small, metal, cylinder shaped contraption. Even though he never read the writing on the shell, he already knew what was in he hands. It was a bomb that the pirate had made himself a few years back but something went wrong with it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it to blow up when he wanted it to, it would only detonate in extreme heat. He turned to thrust the damned bomb into the givers hands only to find that the white haired man had already began to run away.

The small man stood there, angered at the other for his actions. There was no way he was going to keep the bomb and not give it back.

The night was dark, making it easy to slip past the guards and into the room that belonged to the man Motonari despised. Seeing the over grown child sprawled across his futon, taking up enough room for three, he began to tiptoe through the room.

To his disappointment, the room was even darker then outside. With out knowing it was there, the tactician stepped on a stray object and slipped, falling to the floor just a few inches from the sleeping pirate. Thankfully, the other didn't wake, nor did he move. The only way Motonari knew the man was still alive was by the sound of the annoying snores that filled the room.

He looked down to see what he had tripped on. Sake bottles littered the floor to the extent of his sight in the darkness. Motonari rolled his eyes, noting two things. One, the man was a slob. Two, he could probably sleep through anything.

Quickly, he got up, making his way to the other side of the bed and placing the small bomb on an open pillow. Not worried about noise anymore, the man fled the room as fast as he could, finding his way out and home in the almost moonless night.

Motochika woke up early the next day. His room was full with the smell of the ocean and sun. Without opening his good eye, he rolled over, a new scent reaching his nose. Knowing it right away , he jumped up, screaming profane words, confused at how the bomb had made it back to him. Or better yet, to his bed.

"So, he wants to play, huh?" The pirate grabbed the contraption and exited the room, yelling to his crew. "Ready the ship, men. We're paying Mouri a visit."

With a series of 'Aye-aye' and 'Captain' from them, the men scurried to set sail as Motochika went to find something to put his returned gift in.

Mouri Motonari was at peace, bathing in the rays of the warm, morning sun. He was, however, disturbed by the sound of the door sliding open. Turning, he found one of his generals starring at him, scared to speak. Motonari just looked back at the man, making the poor general even more nervous to were he wanted to run away, leaving the news undelivered. Knowing that would be bad, he took a deep breath, readying himself.

"Sir, We just spotted Chosokabe's ship a little to the north."

Without saying a word, Motonari walked to get a view of the direction the other was coming from. Seeing the ship he turned back to his general.

"Call for a carpenter."

"Right away, sir." Just as the man turned to leave, a canon fired in the background. Motonari looked back to the ship, readying himself for the debris that was to fall around him. Sure enough, the wall behind him exploded, raining what made it up around in a mess. Motonari looked at the intruding object that had destroyed his wall to find a metal box that contained the grenade, he sighed. This was going to be a long week.

And it was, the two had changed the holder of the bomb half a dozen times, once Motonari put it in the pirates bait bag for fishing, Motochika used his rod to lower the bomb down from the roof so that Motonari would walk into it when he went by, Motonari then sent it back like an urgent letter. The two never held on to it for long, passing it to the other in less then a days time. Sometimes, they would see the accursed bomb at least three or four times a day. It went on like this for six sunrises, making their already hectic lives even more so.

It was last returned to Motochika by Motonari tricking him to go down the wrong path, leading to a dead end with the bomb laying there with a note saying, 'Pick it up or if it goes off, the village down the cliff will be burred under the ruble.'

Endangering a village of innocent people was a step to far, Motochika decided to hand it back personally, storming into the room that belonged to Motonari hours before the sun. Motonari, whom had heard the man coming, was sitting up waiting to see others new scheme to transfer the bomb back to his hands.

The muscular man entered the room, seeing his rival already awake and waiting. He looked at him for a second before rising his arm, casting an object across the room. The flying item made the smaller man grab for something soft to catch it in, succeeding, he looked at what he had captured, confirming his suspicion that it was the bomb.

"Are you trying to kill us both? How ignorant can you be?" He said keeping his face calm and emotionless. Motochika on the other hand, didn't hide any emotions.

"Coming from the man who could have killed a town."

Silence filled the room, allowing the sounds of the night in. Motonari picked up the device and tossed it back.

"Oi, Mouri, what are you doing?" The pirate exclaimed grabbing the bomb out of the air.

"I don't want it."

"Nor do I, now take it." The purple clad man threw it in back to the one in green.

"No." Motonari lobbed it back but to his dismay, he was catching it just as fast as he discarded of it.

The two continued their game of hot potato way into the morning, sounds of birds interrupting their bickers and jabs at one another. Motonari, finally irritated with there little game, took the bomb and set it on the futon.

"This is childish. We can not spend the rest of our lives tossing a explosive at one another."

Motochika scratched the back of his head, unwillingly, he had to agree with him. He didn't know what to do with it. He knew, as long as either of them had it, this would never end.

"What do you suggest we do with it?" He asked, sitting down on the floor, ready to, at least, settle this problem.

"I have an idea."

The two talked and planed the best way to dispose of it and to have it work in their favor. By mid-morning, the two had a plan that.

The two sailed south together, atmosphere tense at them and some solders being on the same ship. It did take vary long to reach their destination, the ships passengers sighing at being able to get away from the tension. As soon as the were docked, the two daimyos wondered off with only each other as company to execute their plan.

Soon, their target was insight, standing at the opening to the mine enjoying a breath of fresh air. Kanbei was annoying the whole country with his ignorance. Motonari only kept him around as a pawn, and because Yoshitsugu claimed he was needed, but he wasn't even doing a good job at being that.

Motochika walked out to him, calling his name to claim his attention.

"What brings you down here, demon?"

Following the plan, he looked down at the chain attached to the others wrist.

"I came here to see if I could help you get out of those. All I hear is you complaining about it, thought I'd help."

Excited, Kanbei ran to the other man as fast as the hindering weight of the ball would allow. Motochika grabbed a hold of the chain, pulling Kanbei's hands to his face and acted as if he was studying the cuffs, noticing that they were easily breakable and confused on how the man was still in them.

While Motochika was looking at the wooden shackles, Motonari walked up behind Kanbei soundlessly, bomb in hand. Surprising the man, he quickly wrapped a rope around him, as Motochika made sure that Kanbei stayed still, and tied the bomb to his back.

"What are you doing?" Kanbei exclaimed.

"If Chosokabe's going to release your hand, we need another way to keep you in check." Motonari told the frantic man whom was worried about what was happening to him.

"NO. I want to be free. Stop." Kanbei's screams and please grated at both of the others nerves, causing Motochika to speak up.

"Be happy. Your hands will be free to use." That, somehow, quieted the man down allowing Motonari to finish.

"There, now be gone from my sight." Motonari pushed the cause of his headache away.

"I'll be sure to bring what I need to remove those tomorrow."

"Whatever." Kanbei grumbled under his breath as made his way back into the mine leaving the other two alone.

The two watched the entrance to the cave for what felt to them like an hour but in truth was only ten minutes. A sudden eruption of noise alerted the two rivals to attention so to watch the dust rise from the opening.

"That's one annoyance I need not to deal with any longer." Motonari said quietly.

"You know, Mouri? You never cease to scare me."

"If memory serves me correct, eliminating Kanbei was your idea. I only suggested to send the damned thing elsewhere."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Motochika put an arm around the other man. "How 'bout we celebrate with some sake?"

"Don't touch me." Motonari pushed the pirates arm away and began walking faster, leaving Motochika by himself.

"Oi. Mouri, wait up."

Wow, that ending sucks. Oh well. Working through writers block. At least I got it done.


End file.
